The present invention relates to connectors for multiple fluid hoses, as well as connectors for individual fluid hoses, referred to as xe2x80x9cquick connects.xe2x80x9d Still more particularly, the present invention is a multi-hose connector which incorporates a plurality of quick connects.
Fluid systems include hoses for directing fluids from one location to another, an example of which being an automotive fuel system which may include a fuel delivery hose, a pressure relief hose, and a fuel return hose. Generally, fluid systems utilize vessels and the hoses from one vessel to another vessel frequently requires hose connection interfaces therebetween.
Multi-hose connectors for the simultaneous connection of a plurality of hoses have been developed, as for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,208. These multi-hose connectors tend to be bulky, complex and expensive.
Individual hose-to-hose connections are most easily effected by use of a class of individual hose connectors referred to as xe2x80x9cquick connects.xe2x80x9d FIG. 1 depicts a quick connect 10 available through ITT Industries as exemplary of this class of connectors, which are also available through a variety of sources. The quick connect 10 is a female configured connector having an internal cavity 12 which is partially defined by an elastomeric seal 14. A nipple 16 is interfaced to a fluid hose (not shown in FIG. 1), as for example by use of a crimp (also not shown in FIG. 1). A connection annulus 18 is provided opposite the nipple 16. A male configured connector 20 has a tubular extension 22 and an annular rib 24. Typically, a hose (not shown at FIG. 1) is connected to the male configured connector 20, as for example by the aforementioned nipple, which would be located opposite the tubular extension. In operation, the tubular extension 22 is pressably received into the internal cavity 12, wherein the tubular extension sealingly interfaces with the seal 14 and the rib 24 sealingly abuts an exposed end of the seal 14 via pressure exerted on the rib by a resilient member 26 of the connection annulus 18.
What remains needed in the art is to somehow combine the simplicity, ease and affordability of quick connects with multi-hose connectors.
The quick connect multi-hose connector according to the present invention includes a first carrier assembly characterized by a male housing which carries a plurality of quick connects that are trapped thereon and preferably free to rotate with respect thereto. The quick connect multi-hose connector further includes a second carrier assembly characterized by a female housing which integrally carries a plurality of male configured connectors. The male housing is couplably matable with respect to female housing, wherein the male and female housings have an asymmetrical feature which allows mating to occur only in one predetermined relative orientation therebetween. A coupling feature holds the male and female housings in the mated state until a user elects to release the coupling feature.
In an example of an environment of use, each quick connect is interfaced with a respective hose, and each male configured connector is interfaced with a fluid vessel. In operation, a user aligns the male and female housings and then presses them matingly together. Upon the coupling feature engaging, each male configured connector is simultaneously sealingly seated in its respective quick connect.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-hose connector having quick connects incorporated therein.
This and additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become clearer from the following specification of a preferred embodiment.